


Family

by AcademicRebel



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Family Feels, i was really depressed during some of these, sorry i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademicRebel/pseuds/AcademicRebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles on the Sparda family. chapter 1: 1-20</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-20

**Author's Note:**

> This work was formally posted on FF.net under my account, TheKillerEscaped.

1 - Evidence

Eva knew which of the twins was up late in the night. Dante left dirty dishes in the sink. Vergil washed his, but the milk carton was always lighter the next day.

2 - Ice 

Dante loved the winter, for the sole reason of pelting Vergil with ice filled snowballs. The earful the boys got from their mother when they came soaked and bruised was worth it.

3 - Crash

For the tenth time that night, Sparda had to calm his hysterical wife and son down. Vergil was calm looking, but he could see, smell the fear his son had for the younger twin. It had been midnight when they received the call that Dante was in an accident. His motorcycle was wrecked; they had seen it on the way over. What scared his wife were the coups amounts of blood splattered with it. Later, after a good smacking, Dante reminded his mother he wouldn’t die from such a thing.

4 - Choke 

Eva was cooking breakfast when Dante went flying over the table to her right. He was laughing, until a livid Vergil tried to murder him with his own scarf 

5 - Ash

The last memory the twins had of their childhood home was chard smoke and flames.

6 - Books

Vergil loved reading. One day he came up to Eva and asked “Mother? What is a whore?” suffice to say she gave her husband a stern taking to later that night. 

7 - Gun(s)

Dante once asked his father if he could teach him how to shoot. Sparda then redirected him to his mother. When asked by his son he said “She is a much better shot then I am, nearly killing me when we first meet.” 

8 - Stories 

“The first devil arm came into being in the Great War. A dear friend of your fathers was once an advisor to Mundus himself. The she-demon was very powerful, but fell to Mundus when she refused to reveal the position of Sparda. Her pet, a large, majestic Dragon, was furious. After a destructive battle, Mundus defeated the dragon. She was sent spinning from the hit, all the way to the Human realm. A long the way the Dragon took the form of a blade, hoping to fight once more for a person with as pure intentions as her first master. The blade was named for the very act of treason her master committed. Rebellion.”  
Dante grin wolfishly “When I grow up I’ll find her” Vergil snorted “Please, you can’t find that blade; you can barely find your socks in the morning”.

9 - Switch

The twins though it was hilarious when they acted like each other for a day. Their father couldn’t tell them apart, and they confused the dark knight the entire day. It went surprisingly well until Eva came home and blinked “why are you wearing each other’s cloths?”

10 - Ribbon

Dante looked up lazily at the decorations Patty set up in his office. Vergil just looked at him from the doorway where he froze. “I knew you liked red but pink?” the comment received him the finger from his younger twin brother. 

11-Free

No matter how many times Eva told Dante that climbing such tall trees was Dangerous, he still did it. He loved and respected his mother but, the air up there was just so much nicer.

12-Numb 

Vergil slid down the side of the wet train station wall. The memory of the bright fire that had engulfed his childhood home was still fresh. The sky was crying, but he could not bring himself to feel. 

13-Agony

Dante fell, the hard splintered tree against his bare arm was painful, but nothing compared to the white hot in his chest.

14-Audence 

“Good morning Eva dear.” “Good morning honey” they shared a kiss, before the disgusted sounds from the kitchen doorway alerted them both to the twins awakening.

15-Unfold

Eva and Sparda watched as their twin sons paved their own roads, to their ultimate destruction.

16-Cut

Despite the current situation Vergil’s face was still in his usual mask. But now, this close, Dante could see-no - feel the pain in his eyes. He blinked, trying not to cry, and clutched his brother’s forearms tighter. “Please, Verge, you have to stop” He pleaded, the elder just blinked slowly. Dante gently led his twin to the bathroom, to clean the already healing wounds.

17-Work

Dante came in to the shop, three days late, and was nearly tackled by Patty “Dante!” she screeched “Just where have you been, mister?!-“she stopped when she saw the look on his face. Tired and not at all fake for once. She then proceeded to order Dante to his room and try to make him healthy food for once. Dante smirked, looks like that job wasn’t a complete pain in the ass.

18-Spirit 

Eva smiled as she watched her sons fight with practice swords, her husband may be gone physically, but he truly lived on.

19-Stumble

Eva and Sparda watched their boys from beyond. They were both shit face drunk, and –trying- to walk down the street. It wasn’t until Vergil slowed. Causing Dante-who Vergil was leaning on- to slow down as well. They watched as their stubborn sons apologized to each other, right in the middle of the street. It was heartfelt and meaningful, but then Vergil’s foot caught a rock and Dante laughed as he let him hit the ground. They sighed, their twins never really changed.

20-Fall

Dante stood on the ledge of the cliff. That same air again, that air that was just so much nicer. One foot, and then the other. He wouldn’t die, but he could hope.


	2. 21-40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles. and some AU's in this one.

21-Cry

The Perfect Amulet did not only open the gates of hell. Dante pulled out an old box, one that had been left for him and his twin. After clicking it in place, the ornate boxes lid popped. Inside held a small crystal music box. After winding the crank, the soft voice of his mother drifted through his empty shop. The song she sang to them both, when they were kids. But now, he was an adult, and now, he was alone. For the first time in a long time, a sob broke through Dante’s tight throat. 

22-Water 

The cool creek out back was always a nice getaway from the scorching heat of the midsummer. And was also a great place to relax with her family. Eva smiles as she watched as her sons had to work together to drag Sparda into the ice cold liquid. 

23-Empire

When Sparda walked in to find his wife siting in the centre of an elaborate construction of wooden blocks, he was confused. When Eva saw his face, she giggled as their twins ran in “The King has returned!” they yelled cheerfully jumping on him. “We protected the Queen while you were gone old man!-” “- that’s rude Dante! He’s the king!” “-Yeah well I’m the PRINCE! -““- we are both princes Dante, get it right!” Sparda watched as they argued, and Eva carefully stepped over the blocks to peck him on the cheek. “They like the blocks you got them.”

24-Scarred 

“-And where did you get that one?” Patty gently poked a line of light pink flesh, one on his bare back this time. Dante chuckled, “I don’t scar easily, Patty. The answer will always be some sort of strong demon.” “- but it’s interesting to know! Gosh.” She grumbled. “All right, all right. There was this ugly ass demon once …”

25-Visit

Anthony Redgrave was tall, tanned, had short cropped red hair, was covered in scars and missing one eye. An imposing figure? Yes. But not when Dante and Vergil where jumping and climbing all over their begrudged uncle. Eva just laughed at her old demon hunter friend.

26-Storm

The little footfalls on the on the floor woke up Eva and Sparda. They were distinct against the rumbling outside. The creak of the door and light flooded into the dark room. Eva lifting the blanket was all the invitation they needed.

27-Panic

If you asked Sparda, or anyone that knew him, they would have told you he was always cool, calm, and collected. If you asked Eva, she would have described in detail his panic attack when she went into labour. 

28-School

The first time they boys had gone to grade one, all was well. Before Sparda had received a call that is. When he found his way to the principal’s office, he nearly face palmed. On one loveseat where his twin sons. On the other, where five boys, maybe two years older than his own. And they were bruised and bleeding, unlike Vergil and Dante who were fine, despite slightly dirty cloths. He was glad, at least. If his young were injured, he could not have stopped himself from tearing them limb from limb.

29-Mellow

When Eva could hear nothing in her house, she was immediately on guard. Carefully walking up the stairs she gently nudged the twin’s door open, only to blink in surprize. There, her usually hyper twins where lying about on their beds. Curious eye turned to her. “Mother? What’s wrong?” asked the ever composed Vergil. She smiled “Lazy day today boys?” the snore from Dante was her only answer.

30-Pets

Eva had said no the moment the boys brought it up. When asked why “I already have pets, you three”. She laughed when their answer was wines of “Hey!-”

31-Rebel

Ever since the twins were old enough to care (around 13, Eva noted), they started to change their looks. At first it wasn’t very noticeable; Dante wore older jackets and always looked a little devilished. Vergil was insisting on keeping his hair shorter than Dante’s and always wore clean and crisp shirts. Then, around fifteen, Dante came home with the lower part of his head shaven, and shorter hair. Eva and Sparda where slightly shocked, but Vergil said nothing. The next night Vergil (who had slicked his hair back) had to drag Dante home after he got drunk off his ass at some party. Eva merely sighed; every child went through The Phase differently. 

32-Ravonous 

She could not understand to people that have such picky families. At dinner time Eva could not help but think of her boys as a pack of starving wolves. But she was glad they ate everything she dropped on the table, one less thing to worry about.

33-Purple

Dante hated the color. He could not stand it, and what it represented. Not only did it represent the bastard that ruined his family’s life, but also the blooming fatal bruise that had spread along his mother’s ashen face, just before her final words (I love you both so much). He couldn’t help but loathed the color.

34-Diamond

The rings Dante wore on his necklace where plane copper, not valuable at all. And yet he refused to take them off. When asked why “they are way more valuable than you think, to me and Verge, at least.” that shut them up, because it was the first time Dante had mentioned his recently dead brother.

35-Can we keep them?(part1/?)

Sparda dropped his glass of hot tea. There in his eldest son’s arms was a small bundle with curly blonde hair, and an amulet around its small neck. It didn’t end there, behind his younger son’s back peeked another small blonde head that belonged to a girl around three years younger than his boys (four years old maybe?). He didn’t have to hear the question, and merely opened the front door wide to let them in. Eva always wanted daughters.

36-Strength in numbers (part2/?)

Eva was absolutely delighted. The five year old explained her name was Trish and her younger sister was Patty. Dante and Vergil had happened upon the demons destroying the orphanage and the sisters trying to get away. After a firm talking to that the boys were not allowed to fight demons like that ever again, they invited the girls into their own family. They looked enough like Eva that they could pass as their children. And that night, the Sparda family grew from three to five.

37-Oak

The large tree was in the back of their house was sturdy enough. It was subject often to their young sons climbing it. They said it was way more interesting than the ‘stupid colourful bars at the playground’. Their mother said it was OK, as long as they were careful.

38-Piano 

When Vergil was young, the soft tunes his mother played to them made it seem like he was floating on clouds. When she died and Dante went mute, the room turned sacred. When Dante had nightmares Vergil would take him to the room, and (try to) play a song for him. To his credit, it always lulled his younger twin to sleep.

39-Blankets

Dante would always remember the things he and Vergil had done, before they drifted apart. He remembers the sparing, the games, and the pranks. But above all, he remembers the forts they built. In the large house there were a number of things they would gather. Ranging from chairs for support, to food for eat. The duvets and pillows where used for the bottom (nice and soft) and the lighter colour blankets where draped across chairs and couches. Yes, Dante’s favorite memories would always be the blanket forts.

40-Time

“Long time no see Verge.” He couldn't help but smirk at Vergil’s obvious dislike for his little nickname, “Dante-.“ he was cut off as Dante pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Yes, ten years to long.


End file.
